


sitting on the shelf sucks (but its ok with you)

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, im ashamed of nothing, sorta - Freeform, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: markus knew how these things worked. the ir list and everything. sitting back and watching your team succeed--or suck dick--without you. it kinda helped that he wasnt sitting on that list alone. sure, he had brandon on the shelf with him, but he realized all too late that dubi had a family and probably wanted to spend some time with them and not markus. it didnt take him long to realize, though, that it wouldnt be the team metaphorically sucking dick (they were doing ok without him) it would be him that would be literally sucking dick.josh anderson's.





	1. i can be needy

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase and hardly no apostrophes is on purpose so dont @ me you guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'needy' by ariana grande

markus knew how these things worked. the ir list and everything. sitting back and watching your team succeed--or suck dick--without you. it kinda helped that he wasnt sitting on that list alone. sure, he had brandon on the shelf with him, but he realized all too late that dubi had a family and probably wanted to spend some time with them and not markus. it didnt take him long to realize, though, that it wouldnt be the team _metaphorically_ sucking dick (they were doing ok without him) it would be him that would be _literally_ sucking dick.

josh andersons. 

sue markus for being attracted to a few dudes on the team, i mean, come on. who didnt think seth was a little hot? and lucs long ass legs and broad shoulders? everyone knew zach was unconventionally hot. and cam was cute as shit. he had always liked josh and he thought that josh sorta  _knew_ that, but it took him being on ir to say anything.

ryan, boone, seth, and josh found their way to his place with a plate of cookies and a 'get well soon' card that was too tacky for  _any of them._ honestly he was offended.

he gladly accepted the cookies and offered to play some video games with them, but ryan, boone, and seth had to go leaving josh with him.

"you know im not as dumb as you might think." josh chuckled a bit to himself, setting up the playstation

"what do you mean?" hanny asked, propping his feet up on the couch.

"i see you looking at some of the guys and seriously, dude. if youre gonna look at me, at least talk to me about it." josh smiled, lifting up his legs and sitting, laying them across his own lap.

"how do you want me to bring something like that up to you? do you have an issue with it?"

"i dont have an issue with it, hanny. not at all." he spoke easily in that nice canadian drawl that markus liked about him so much.

they played a few rounds of fortnite going back and forth before josh sat the controller down, looking at markus sincerely.

"im sorry. that youre on the list i mean." he spoke with a sad smile, laying a big hand on one of his ankles.

"its ok. i get to watch you guys every night. ive been taking notes and i think that they could be useful for when i come back." he informed and josh just nodded dismissively, moving his hand up a little further to the top of his knee, his touch almost scorching through the sweats markus had on.

"shh. let me take care of you." josh whispered, hand going all the way up to markus' already hardening dick.

that was something else about him that markus adored: his seemingly never ending confidence. he could do anything and literally only be a little ashamed about it.

markus nodded his head at the questioning look on joshs face and josh immediately started pulling the sweats down.

he didnt leave much room for argument or complaint after getting markus' dick out because he instantly started flicking his tongue over the head, eager.

"josh." markus moaned, a warning for him to hurry and get to what he was gonna do.

"im going, im going. impatient." he muttered before taking the tip in his mouth, suckling around it slightly.

markus threw his head back, sighing loudly.

he didnt mean to make a show out of these simple movements and sounds, but josh moaned around his dick, shifting to put a hand on his own through his pants.

markus moved a hand down to joshs soft hair, wrapping strands up in his fingers and moaning when josh took more of him.

"go on, josh." he whimpered, tugging on the hair in his hand to get the message across.

josh pulled up and off of him, making him whine at the loss of his wet, hot mouth, but it was essentially worth it.

"fuck my face." he said, voice rough making him sound unbelievably sexier.

markus just nodded and moved his hands back to either side of joshs head, pushing it down until his mouth was back on him. 

josh looked back up at him, nodding as much as he could with markus' dick down his throat and markus breathed, holding his head still and fucking up into his mouth once, testing.

josh didnt pull back or gag so he took that as a go ahead and starting fucking his mouth in earnest, moaning with every thrust down joshs throat.

"oh my fucking god, josh, your mouth." he groaned, hips stuttering.

josh pulled off, jerking markus as he spoke.

"cum for me, markus. come on. cum down my throat." he spoke, immediately taking markus back in his mouth, working him over.

when he came, he did so with joshs name on his lips and josh came up his body to kiss his mouth.

he had never tasted himself on someone elses tongue before, but he decided he liked when joshs mouth tasted like his cum.

while josh kissed him, markus got his hands down in joshs pants, pulling his dick out and jerking him off, too dry and fast, but making josh cum quickly all over markus' shirt anyway.

josh laid down on his chest, more than likely getting jizz on his shirt too, but not seeming to care.

"josh, i..."

"shh. sleepy." he slurred, nuzzling his head into markus' neck.

\---

when markus woke up, there were clean clothes on the coffee table with a note on top of them.

_markus,_

_had to leave cause we have a roadtrip. had fun with you. text me when you wake up._

_ps: put on these clean clothes. you had jizz all over you. i took your hoodie btw._

_love always,_

_josh_

markus smiled at the note, stripping from his clothes and putting the new ones on, walking to his laundry room to throw the dirty ones in his basket.

on his way back to the living room, he grabbed his phone from his room, turning it on and pulling up his conversation thread with josh.

_marky mark: thanks for the change of clothes :))_

josh replied quick as hell considering he  _was_ josh anderson.

_joshy: no problem. you were messy as shit_

_marky mark: it was your fault. i didnt cum on you_

_joshy: no if my memory serves me correctly you came down my throat ;))_

_marky mark: i did :)_

after that text was sent, an attachment came through. 

when markus opened it, he was met with a picture of josh with a hand around his half hard dick.

_marky mark: JOSHUA_

_joshy: what can i say? youre hard to forget ;)_


	2. so what the fuck are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marky mark: so what the fuck are we?  
> joshy: wait till i get home   
> and that was all the answer he got.

_marky mark: so what the fuck are we?_

_joshy: wait till i get home_

and that was all the answer he got. 

sure it left room for speculation. anticipation. but he didn’t really want to speculate. didn’t want to feel the anticipation as the promise of  _two days_ bled into  _tomorrow._

but he did. he speculated and let the anticipation wash over him, coursing through his veins until he heard a knock at his door at 4:17 the afternoon the boys were set to get home. 

it still sucked. not being able to go with them and play and such. it hurt, but he knew it had to be done. he didn’t need to injure himself more than he already was injured. 

so he got up and got to his door as quick as he could, opening it to josh’s happy face and he couldn’t help but mirror it back. 

“you gonna answer my question?” markus asked as soon as josh was through the door. 

“you gonna let me fuck you?” josh asked slyly, walking to the kitchen like he  _owned the fucking place,_ grabbing a beer and propping himself against the counter. 

“depends on if you know what we are yet.” markus nearly choked on these words due to the words spoken by the man in front of him. 

josh just shook his head with a smile, taking a gulp of his beer before sitting it down harshly, walking over to markus and yanking his hips against his own. 

“i want you to be my boyfriend. is that too much to ask?” he asked, a fire in his eyes markus had never seen directed his way. 

he just nodded, body going loose in josh’s grasp. 

“use your words, markus.” josh whispered and suddenly his mouth was on the pulse point in markus’ throat. 

“yes, i, i wanna be your boyfriend too.” he whimpered, rolling his hips against josh’s. 

markus could feel the smirk on josh’s lips where it now sat on his collarbone, shirt pulled down to expose to thin skin stretched over rock-like bone. 

josh lifted him, taking him by surprise and he showed that by yelping out. 

“josh.” he groaned, leaning down to kiss josh’s cheek. 

they found their way to the bedroom without josh having to awkwardly ask where it was. 

when he gently sat markus down on the bed—he was on the ir list people, don’t get too crazy—markus chuckled to which josh raised his stupid eyebrows. 

“what?” 

“you handle me like i’m glass.” he chuckled again, a little harder this time. 

“you’re a little smaller and more delicate than other guys i’ve been with.” josh smiled and markus smacked his arm. 

“i’m not a barbie doll, joshua. you don’t have to worry about my hair falling out of my makeup smudging. i’ll be a-ok.” he complained with a smile on his face, rucking his hips up so his dick rubbed against josh’s. 

“now is the appropriate time to ask if you’re gonna let me fuck you, i think.” 

“it definitely is and i totally oblige.” markus muttered, dragging josh’s mouth to his, kissing him in a passionate, firey manner. 

josh groaned into the kiss, vibrating against markus’ lips, reverberating throughout his entire body down to the tips of his toes. 

“wanna make you feel good.” josh muttered, pulling at clothes and stripping them both. 

“you don’t have to worry about going super slow. just worry about opening me and then it’s fair game.” markus informed, having had this talk multiple times with people who looked at him and saw delicate features and immediately thought he was delicate in every aspect. 

not fucking true. 

to anyone that knows him, they know he’s not fucking delicate. he isn’t  child. he’s not a baby. he can stand his own ground and fight for what he believes in. and he can definitely take a dick like a motherfucking champ. 

josh smiled at him lovingly and nodded, grabbing a packet of lube and some condoms out of the pocket of his pants before ultimately throwing them off the bed with the rest of the clothes. 

he spread some lube on his fingers, immediately going for two fingers stretching markus’ ass making markus nearly yell out. 

josh groaned at the sound and scissored his fingers to stretch him to the max. 

“josh...three please.” markus moaned, grabbing at his hair like he did the first time a few days ago. 

josh smiled, obliging quickly. 

markus moaned again, dropping a hand to his dick to stop himself from coming. 

josh took the hint and scrambled to his knees, shoving the condom down on his dick and lubing it up a little before entering markus oh so slow. 

“wreck me.” markus choked out, fingers scrabbling at josh’s chest. 

josh moaned, rolling his eyes at the obscene words coming from his boyfriends mouth. 

 _his boyfriend._ wow he could actually say that now. 

once he was all the way in, he pulled back, rolling his hips in again, experimentally. 

“god i love taking that dick, josh. feel so fucking good inside of me.” markus whined, reaching up to grab at josh’s face, pulling him down for a hot kiss. 

“take it. take it, markus. oh fuck love watching you take my dick, baby.” josh moaned right as his dick his markus’ prostate and he made a mess between the two of them, untouched. “god fucking dammit.” josh groaned at the sight, pushing hard into markus, coming into the condom. 

they were both panting breathlessly, josh collapsing on top of markus again, nuzzling his face in markus’ chest once more. 

“boyfriends?” markus asked, sleepy. 

“boyfriends.” josh agreed. 

“i like you.” markus smiled into his hair. 

“i like you, too.” josh said, already half asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> yall im sad dubi and hanny are on ir  
> i just went through on this the timeline is probably shit and theres more than likely a bunch wrong with it but oh well


End file.
